lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Registrations
Character Registrations is the area in which members register their characters, page lists, post face claims and various other things. Please be aware that staff will check over your bios thoroughly and you will be told to fix anything that needs to be fixed. So don't go back talking the staff member who checked your bio. We're just doing our jobs, if we did not, we would not be considered proper staff. Registrations There are templates that members are required to follow when registering new characters. You're given an option if you're a new member if you want your display name to be of the alias that your character goes by and it's usually a nickname of sorts or their actual full name. Can be first and last or first, middle and last. Keep in mind that if you were to choose a character from the Love Hina series to play, your display name stays as that character and rank until you decide you wish to switch it then you are required to let staff know that you've done this so we will not be confused and think we have a new member when we do not. You're also not allowed to RP without having an approved character and a posted page list with all characters that you have listed on it. If you are a member that will not be role playing at all or not yet, your accounts will be marked 'NON-RP MEMBER' until stated otherwise. Page Lists The page lists are important because they help you keep up with the characters that you play as well as other members as well. You're allowed an unlimited amount of original characters to play but you're limited to only four Love Hina canons. If you wish to play canons from other series, you have to list them on your page as well and the series character rules apply to them just like the LH canon characters. You play them out of their character, they will be taken from you and recycled for someone else to play it. That is just how it goes. No ifs, ands, or buts. You want to keep the character, play it right. Nothing wrong with being creative and going a little outside of the box but if you're going toof ar where it's causing problems with other members who have begun to complain, action will be taken. Keep in mind that if you do play a canon from another series, make sure you construct the bio to where it fits onto the forum universe when you post it because staff will tell you to fix it if you have not already tried to. WIP Bios WIP bios are bios that have not been finished and are in the process of being finished. They're usually bios posted by members who put 'WIP' in the subject title and leave it alone for awhile or bios that have been looked over and mistakes have been found and you as the member are required to fix those mistakes otherwise the bio will sit in the neglected bios board until you do. The time limit is normally a month but we've been lenient on that as people as of late have been very busy. NPCs NPCs are characters that can be registered as well. They also go on your page list but they're separate from your regular characters. They're like background characters to fill up a spot that needs to be filled in plots and for various other reasons. Once they've served their purpose it is up to you whether or not you wish to keep them on your page or remove them. Approval When your characters are officially approved, they will be moved to the appropriate boards depending on where they most rank at and that is approved citizens, approved hinata tenants and approved students. Make sure you choose the correct template for your characters as they're not all structured for the same required information they ask for. Relationships There is a relationships board for personal character plots members can create to get a character out there of theirs that doesn't get a whole lot of attention. You can post what you want and looking for in regards to your character, keep track of the threads your characters are in and post any relations family wise that they're related to on the forum. LH has a wide variety of characters so don't be surprised to know that a certain character is specifically related to another whether it is OC or canon. Also See *General Information *Common Registered Characters